


Cotton Candy: The trickster with an oral fixation

by Natrix



Series: Trickster, Loki, Archangel, Gabriel... also goes by SEX GOD. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, HET-Centric, Hunter Original Female Character, Mention of F/F but not much, Mention of Porn, Mention of sexual pain and frustration, Mildly non-consensual touching, Oral Sex, Porn scenario, Sasha Grey (pornstar) appearance, Season 5 Episode 8: Changing Channels, Sexy!Gabriel, Sexy!Loki, The promise of more hot and sexy chapters with dubious dirty content soon, Trickster - Freeform, Trickster Spoilers, female orgasm, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natrix/pseuds/Natrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically set in season 5 episode 8: changing channels. Kind of need to have watched it or read about it to get the gist of the first part. Or you can skip to the sexy Gabriel smut. I have intentions of making each chapter based on a certain sexual act, or kink, or a mix between a few. Eventually there will probably be a little of everything for everyone :D.</p><p>Gabriel, under the guise of the Trickster is drawing up fun for the winchesters, another hunter, Astrid North is the one who initially found the case and tags along. Only to get warped into a porno with sasha grey! When she finally 'gets away' and runs into Loki, he offers her a remedy for her 'issues' and even his own personal touch. The offer is one she just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy: The trickster with an oral fixation

She's the one that found the hunt. They'd worked together before, in fact Dean sort of had the hots for her however she brushed him off more than once with a smile and an apology. At 26 she was living the hunter life solo, long having given up any sort of partnership, sexual or otherwise. Although she tried a few things with girls it always ended badly and for the same reason. Her medical condition, both embarrassing and considered to be a chronic pain syndrome that infected most aspects of her life, however mostly her personal life. Essentially she couldn't even touch herself down there without feeling intense pain or discomfort that would inevitably _become_ intense pain. It was unfortunate, but she'd eventually come to accept it. It oddly made hunting easier, that is, having another reason not to get close to people. That and being a hunter gave her a higher pain threshold so just walking around or rubbing her legs together, the pain was almost unnoticeable. almost.

The case though, the case was what looked like a one off but a few aspects were strange. A bear attack, the bear busted through a closed door, followed the man it was 'hunting' upstairs and killed him in his bedroom an event the wife witnessed. It didn't seem like something she couldn't handle on her own, but hell, even _she_ got lonely sometimes.

"Hey Dean its Astrid North."

"Wow, hi Astrid, long time no see." She could hear Dean grinning on the other line and she fought not to sigh. ' _why do I want the company of these mooks? just remind me of what I can't have..._  ' she wondered bitterly. However she forced her own smile _'fake it till you make it bitch'_.

"Yeah, figured I'd finally give you boys a call. its been a long time."

"Too long..." Dean said with too much of a pause.

"Right well, I've got a case. I figured I could use some company." She grimaced at the word 'company' realizing the unspoken inflection.

"Yeah that would be great. When and where?"

"Longmont Montana."

"Take us a few days."

"Alright give me a call when your in."

"Sounds good, talk to you soon Astrid."

"Seeyah." She hung up and finally let out the sigh she'd been holding back. ' _Why do I have to torture myself?_  '

 

She had been there a day before the boys arrived. Already having checked out the body, and spoken to the police and the missus who'd witnessed the entire thing. She had to fight hard not to laugh the woman as she coaxed to explain that she had seen Lou Ferrigno, A.K.A: the incredible _fucking_ hulk rip her husband apart. She wanted to go check out the crime scene but she figured she'd let the boys do something if they were coming out all that way. When they arrived she explained to them what she had and let them go nose around the crime scene while she sipped a beer and idly browsed porn on her laptop. _what?_ she was a glutton for punishment. or call it envy maybe.

"Well, we've got a theory." Sam announced when they arrived and she sat up from the bed, blinking in interest, also closing her laptop hastily.

"Oh yeah, already?" Her interest was piqued.

"Yeah actually, something we've dealt with before. A trickster." Dean explained and she frowned, never having encountered such a thing.

"Whats the M.O?" "Pretty much knocking people off their high horses, playing tricks that end up grisely. Husband has priors, anger managment, a few spousal abuse incidents..."

"You know, guy who has a temper getting taken out by a guy with the most famous short fuse."

"What else?" She asked, knowing they must have found something at the crime scene. Sam put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled mess... of candy wrappers.

"Tricksters have a sweet tooth. found these all over the place."

"Huh, alright. you guys have killed something like this before?" She watched as the brothers exchanged a look.

"Well uh- not really..." Sam began and Dean continued.

"Well we thought we ganked the son of a bitch, once. turns out he pulled one over, the slimy bastard he was and showed back up a long time later."

"So wait, you think this is the same trickster you guys have run into twice?" She asked, unable to contain her surprise.

"Pretty much. It fits him and he's a demi god, so I don't think there are a lot of them running around."

"Huh, wow. I can't believe something escaped the Winchesters... not once but twice!" Both men made grimancing bitchfaces and shifted uncomfortably.

"Not exactly our highest achievement." Dean grumped in admittance and she stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, third times the charm. How do we gank 'im, how do we find him?"

 

Sam and Dean universally agreed the demi god would show himself sooner or later if they kept their ears open for any unusual activity. Astrid kept occupied by sharpening some oak and collecting the blood with Sam. That night they got their 'unusal activity' in the form of a panicky sounding police officer calling for backup. Astrid followed behind them in her own car. Immediately she smelled a trap. Absolutely no police activity, they were in the middle of nowhere. The boys were kind enough to wait before busting down the door, all of them pulled out their stakes and flashlights and were ready to go. They entered through the door and immediately everything changed. She was behind the brothers, but suddenly instead of being in a creepy abandoned warehouse she was suddenly in a romantically lit room, cushions everywhere, a big bed in the center. _what the fuck_. even stranger she sort of _recognized_ it.

"Uh guys?" She looked back to the brothers only to see they weren't the brothers at all, they were one incredibly muscled tattooed man, clad only in a speedo, and a woman who she imediately recognized. "Sasha FUCKING Grey!?!" She took a step back, her mind reeling and turned to pretty much run the hell out of the room, only when she turned there was no door, only a wall. solid, doorless, wall. She slapped the wall uselessly before turning back to what could only be phantasms.

"Hey, why don't you come join us?" Sasha grey, asked stepping forward clad only in a crop top and a thong. She grabbed her hand and she jolted at how incredibly real it felt. She now knew exactly why she recognized the room, and of course the 'phantoms' she had watched that very porn only a day or so ago. A few more things came to her attention, one being her hands were empty and the other she realized as she looked down to look for her weapons. She was dressed extremely immodestly to put it nicely. Having not responded to Sasha's hold on her hand the very hot woman slunk closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and leaning in to take her earlobe into her mouth. She couldn't help but shudder as she whispered seductively.

"Come on, have a little fun with us." She purred in promise. The man took her other hand attempting to lead her to the bed, his eyes dark and wanton.

"This- this isn't real." She muttered, a little dazed. She yelped as she was suddenly pushed onto the bed. Two sets of eyes raked up her body hungrily and the man had begun to palm himself through his tiny man booty shorts. _not real not-_

 

Her scream was deafening even to her own ears and twisted with agony as Sasha Grey had suddenly decided to cup her extremely sensitive genitals. Suddenly the pressure was gone and she blinked back tears to see the scene around her melt.

"Definitely wasn't expecting THAT reaction." A perplexed voice beside her made her jump.

"You fucking bastard!" She hissed she sat up realizing she must be now talking to _the_ trickster.

"Hey it was on your computer! I just figured I'd give you a good time until I finished with the boys." He held up his hand in mock surrender.

"Y-you didn't do it on purpose? Like some kind of sick torture?" Her voice wavered, her breathing finally normalizing.

"Torture? You have a seriously messed definition of torture lady." Her scowl melted at what sounded like genuine confusion at her response to everything. _'He doesn't know.'_ She sighed.

"It shouldn't be but it is." she muttered bitterly

"Woah, this isn't some kind of sexual abuse thing is it? If so I suppose I've seriously stepped in it this time!"

"No... It's a medical condition." She replied slowly. Knowing she should probably shut up.

"I can't DO anything without being in extreme pain. Can't even fucking wear underwear some days." She swore, her cheeks heating up in shame. At the silence she thought she'd been left alone however she looked over to see a very sympathetic expression on his face.

"Dad is seriously a bastard." He said, so quietly she only made out a few of his words, she frowned slightly her mouth parting to ask what he said when his eyes brightened. "Well today is your lucky day kiddo! Here have a chocolate bar." He said seeming to magically create a Mars bar out of thin air. She took it hesitantly and thought about it potentially being drugged or something however also realized he didn't need to drug her do whatever he wanted. After her pause she unwrapped it and took a bite. The delicious chocolate and caramel exploding on her taste-buds making her sigh. Better than sex, not like she'd ever really know.

"Well thanks." She grumbled her cheek buldging with chocolate.

"Oh that's just an apology. No no no, I'm going to offer you a once and a life time opportunity."

"If I order now do I get two travel size chocolate bars with my purchase?" She mumbled sarcastically as chocolate bar bulged in her cheek, he laughed, his eyes shining in mischievous appreciation of her humor.

"Better than that sweetheart. What if I told you I could take care of your downstairs problem, huh? huh?" He waggled his brows suggestively and her smile dropped slightly and she squinted at him suspiciously.

"Is this a ' _sell your soul'_ thing because at this point I've gotten used to the whole ' _never having a sex life'_ thing." She said taking another bite of the chocolate bar.

"Nuh, uh, no strings attached here baby, 100% permanent, I'll even throw in some mind blowing orgasms from yours truly." He smirked devilishly with a wink. She was staring him down, feeling incredibly dubious and suspicious about this entire thing. _'I mean he's a trickster'_ she told herself, she decided she wasn't going to even entertain the idea that he wasn't pulling her chain. With that she snorted and looked away, mouth twisting bitterly.

"Go lie your face off to the Winchesters trickster." She growled taking another chomp of the chocolate bar. Suddenly two fingers pressed against her forehead and she felt a strange jolt move through her. She jumped up instantly, rounding on him. "HEY!" She yelled, ready to smoke him in the face. His eyes widened innocently, his hands held up and she froze. She felt weird. like something within her was different. Like there was a sudden inexplicable absence she couldn't figure out.

"Feel any.... different?" He waggled his brows and dramatically moved his eyes from her face to her crotch then back up again. She couldn't help but gasp suddenly. She wasn't in pain, there had been pain for so long that it had become a dull hum in the back of her mind, constant, unending _ignored_. Now it suddenly wasn't there and her body felt sort of silent. Her own eyes flew down, followed by her hands. She cupped herself gently at first, her heart actually skipping a beat when pain didn't accompany the gesture,.

"Oh... Oh my god!"

"More specifically Loki, babydoll. but you can call me big daddy."

"Is- is this a joke? are you joking, like ' _woo hoo screw with the poor chronically pained sexless virgin_ ' and then get my hopes just to pull the rug out from under me?!" She demanded, her voice reaching an unusually high pitch.

"Hey, I trick douchebags, who deserve it. not sweet little bags of sugar like you." He stepped forward, closing the distance between them and bringing his hands to rest against her waist. Tears flooded her eyes and she looked up to see him staring at her intently. For all his joking mannerism, and brow wiggles he was staring at her quite seriously. His eyes were green around the iris but a caramel honey brown within. She knew it was dangerous to believe him but her stomach squirmed with hope and something else, something far more dangerous: _Excitement._

"You said something about m-mind blowing orgasms?" she said before she could stop herself, cheeks flushing. He smirked, the sly mischievous twinkle returning to his eyes. He tugged her to him gently by the waist, pressing his warm lips against hers. Her heart stuttered and she blinked before allowing herself to lean into it with a sigh. Closing her eyes and gently sliding her hands up his chest. His kiss deepened, his hands slipping from her hips down to cup her ass sqeezing and jerking her against him gently. For someone who'd experience such long lasting chronic pain in one of her most sensitive areas _everything_ felt fucking amazing. So much so that the delicious jolt of arousal that him squeezing her ass caused made her moan in surprise and ecstasy. His tongue slipped into her mouth hungrily. He couldn't dominate her however, she'd spent _years_ kissing, it was practically the only thing she _could_ do and she was damn good with her mouth. His hands continued to greedily knead her ass and she broke off the kiss with a gasp throwing her head back as she arched against him.

"Oh wow." She mumbled almost dizzy. He immediately nuzzled her neck, licking and kissing, biting and sucking, his fingers continuing to squeeze and knead. Her hands shifted up to his head, and she rose on her tip toes allowing him access to the tops of her breasts. His hands moved down and he lifted her, leaning back encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist which she did. She vaguely heard the snap of his fingers and suddenly her back was pressed against a brick wall however she could hardly take account of her surroundings as she felt his bulge grinding against her core deliciously. She could have wept, in fact she did sob almost a high pitch whimper escaping her throat.

" _Oh honey_." His voice was sweet and low with sympathy and he angled her to rest her back against the wall, raising his head from her chest to look into her now open eyes. Okay _now_ she was crying, tears trickling weakly from the corners of her eyes. The hand that wasn't still holding her thigh flush with him cupped her cheek almost tenderly.

"Ugh, sorry. Like thirteen years of sexual suppression." She explained, sniffing somewhat pathetically and jerked her hips against his in yearning. "Please don't stop.." She whimpered. Loki groaned in response.

"I could listen to you beg all night," She whimpered again at that threat, but suddenly his hips responded, grinding into her hard. "Don't worry I'm going to take _good_ care of you." He purred in promise. She believed him. He pulled her away from the wall and for a second she was falling. There was no time to panic however as she landed with a soft bounce onto a bed. Silky sheets met her fingers and she looked down to see her own body clad in different racy lingerie set, this one red and lacy. Loki stood at the end of the bed with his trade mark smirk and glint in his eye making her heart drum against her ribs.

"Scoot down sweetheart." He said and she obeyed, her cheeks flushing under his gaze that raked up her body appreciatively. Her knees bent as she wiggled down her legs slightly spread. When she was as close as possible he leaned down and grabbed her hips jerking her down right where he wanted her his eyes never leaving her. She wondered at first what he was doing, knowing he could make his clothing disappear in a blink she thought he was going to rip her panties off an just go right at it. Honestly she wouldn't have complained. However he knelt bringing her legs over his shoulders.

When she felt his breath ghost over her sensitive core her eyes widened. The panties were 'crotchless'.

"Ah!" She yelled at the feeling of his tongue there and jerked. He glanced up at her and rubbed the thighs on either side of his head soothingly, the golden twinkle in his eye pretty much whispering ' _trust me'_ he winked adding to the effect and his tongued wiggled deeper almost playfully. She was _soooo_ sensitive. She blinked licking her lips and setting her head back. When she looked up she sucked up another breath of surprise. A huge mirror, showing her body and Loki between her legs. ' _Damn that's hot'._ Loki lapped at her, long licks before teasing her clitoris gently. Pleasure flickered through her core like sparks off a flint, setting her closer an d closer to being on fire. She could feel the promise of heat in the slow growing warmth churning deep in her belly and she moaned as he suckled her with slightly stronger pulls. She found her hips rocking against his mouth, begging for more. She was wet and she felt him growl against her increasing excitement pulling his mouth away to lick at the moisture gathering around his lips.

"Sweet as cotton candy." He murmured reverently. She watched in the mirror above her, her face contort in pleasure as he lowered his mouth back down to continue happily devouring her. His intensity increased, and with it so did her craving for more. She bucked against his face helplessly until her hands fell to his head pulling his hair attempting to push him down harder. Anything to increase the incredible friction building between her legs. Anything to feed the fire. He didn't move to stop her, in fact he growled appreciatively at her incredible eagerness. Suddenly she felt a new sensation that made her cry out desperately. His fingers gently probed her folds as his tongue swirled around her clit.

"YES. PLEASE!" She hadn't any idea how much she wanted it until she felt him there at her opening. His finger slipped inside her and she sucked in a breath, squeezing her eyes shut as he curled it inside of her. She squeezed the finger with her walls, for the first time not in pain. He massaged her seeming to know exactly where her sweet spots were. His tongue and his finger pumping her almost mercilessly until she was bucking and writhing off the bed her hands clamped down hard in his scalp. Had he been human it would have hurt and he might have needed a break, but as it was, he finger fucked, licked and sucked her through her first orgasm.

"Holy- oh my- _fuuuuuuuck!_ " She couldn't even string a whole sentence together, her whole body going from tight, pounding need, to ecstasy, then bliss, and languid release. Her thighs which had been straining around his head now went limp, however one of her legs twitched with each gentle lick on her sweet swollen post orgasm pussy. "Wow wow wow. If I had known that's what its like I would have sold my soul."

"Lucky for you I'm a generous man." Loki said standing and wiping her juices away with a swipe of the back of his hand.

"Sex God." She corrected breathlessly. Loki laughed and the bed bounced as he jumped into it beside her,

"Might not want to say that. Few of the other sex gods I know might see that as a challenge." He chortled beside her and she could help but smirk back.

"They going to show up and try and show you up? if so I might say that a little louder." She joked. She was still panting slightly from her release. When her gaze slid over to him she frowned suddenly and groaned as if she remembered something. "Oh maaaan." She cursed, and covered her face with her hands.

"Whats the matter sweetcheeks?"

"I shouldn't be doing this! I'm supposed to be... I dunno trapping you! or trying to escape, or hell looking for Sam and Dean!"

"Oh _those two knuckle head_ s? Don't worry! their fine. Seriously sweetheart, THIRTEEN years of sexual suppression remember?" She peeked out at him from behind her hands, looking pouty and conflicted.

"Your not hurting them?" She asked quietly, unsure if he'd even answer her truthfully.

"They play the game right they'll be fine, and believe me they are already catching on!" She frowned, not satisfied in his answer at all and sensing this he sighed and changed his tactic.

"Alright listen, the boys will be fine. No permanent damage. Scouts honor." She raised her brow with an expression of serious doubt. "I'm going to have my fun with them no matter what you choose to do. Sure, you can try to escape or kill me. Orrrr we can have fun and soon I'll finish with the boys and send you all on your merry way." She had rolled to face him lowering her hands from her face and her expression pouty but thoughtful. "Come on, have I lied yet?" He coaxed with his devilish tongue that sent her writhing.

"Not that I know of." She responded hesitantly. His hand skimmed around her hip, tickling her gently making her squirm while his eyes twinkled with mischievous sexy promise. "All powerful _sex god_ , any _dirty_ fantasty. allllll yours." He kneaded her a little more insistently grabbing her hip and gently rocking her suggestively. She groaned, the feeling of her legs rubbing together actually increasing to a delicious ache rather than hurting her like it once did.

"I'm a bad bad hunter." She mewled, nuzzling closer to Loki whose chuckle made his chest rumble. She felt it as she wriggled closer snuffling slightly feeling guilty. Maybe not as guilty as she should.

"Naw darlin, your just a hungry girl, _finally_ getting that buffet." He flipped her on her back roughly mounting her and claiming her mouth. He parted only when she was starved of oxygen, his caramel eyes glinting.

"Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> My end note would be to hear back from you guys. See if you can throw any Gabriel / OFC smut my way. I'm intending to start slow and built into some lite kinks, then slowly get to the darker stuff, Future stories might contain underage-non con elements. or even Rape/Fantasy re-enactment. I've got tons of things stewing honestly! Pretty much this entire series is Gabriel and this chick Astrid banging through any and all of her sexual fantasies or curiosities she'd previously been forced to repress because a painful medical condition. Now she gets to do everything and anything she'd ever wanted. Every fantasy, every desire... I know what I'd do ;) 
> 
> What about you?


End file.
